Un mundo maravilloso
by Friditas
Summary: Una carta de Patty, nos muestra su sentir, luego de la partida de Stear. Pero la recuperación, llega con sorpresas.


**Un maravilloso mundo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro. Minific creado para una actividad del grupo de Musas, a quienes va dedicado este fic, y atodas mis amigas Stearfans.**

* * *

Sentada frente al fuego, las memorias se arremolinan en mi mente. Pienso con seriedad en las instrucciones de la terapeuta para poder pasar la página: "Escribe una carta con lo sucedido en el transcurso de estos dos años, léela en voz alta y arrójala al fuego. Te ayudará a sanar, el pensar en aquellos recuerdos enterrados." Y decido empezar de una buena vez.

"Stear:

Una vez, pensé que la vida no tenía sentido si no estabas a mi lado. Ni siquiera podía creer que era realidad que te habías ido esta vez, para siempre. No había rastros, no había un cuerpo, no había nada, pero tampoco había esperanza. Luego, un mensaje tuyo, llegó a mi corazón: "Si tú estás triste, yo también. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré". Decidí entonces, intentar vivir por los dos.

Hasta hacía no demasiado, fui una niña rica que solo debía escribir una carta, para que mis padres enviaran cuanto requiriera. Los mismos padres, me habían enviado a un internado desde niña, y cubrían todos mis gastos, sin importarles en que gastara. No tuve hermanos y mi supuesto amor, se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse. Pasé mucho tiempo enojada contigo por abandonarme dos veces: al marcharte a Francia y cuando tu avión fue derribado…

¿Tan importante fui para ti que ni un adiós merecía? Esa pregunta me atormentó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que ví el paquete de tus pertenencias y los títeres.

Gracias a los buenos amigos, como Candy, y como tú, aprendí que para ser dueña de mi vida, debo forjar yo misma mi camino. Después de perderte, todo cuanto conocí, me pareció banal y superfluo. Pero ¿Por dónde empezar? La respuesta llegó a mí, una tarde en que viajé a conocer el Hogar donde Annie y Candy fueron abandonadas: El Hogar de Pony.

Siempre me consideré una chica solitaria, pero el conocer niños en condiciones menos afortunadas, me hizo reflexionar. No era la primera vez que trataba con un huérfano, pero sí en tales circunstancias. Pequeños sin familia que juntos, formaban un hogar; niños con enormes carencias de las que ni siquiera se percataban y dos mujeres maravillosas, que hacían magia para mantener el lugar de pie.

Un sitio sencillo, pero muy acogedor, donde las sonrisas de los niños, resultaban contagiosas. Y es que para ellos es tan simple alegrarse de algo. Una tarde de verano fresca, una excursión a nadar en el lago, ganar una carrera al niño más veloz, el nacimiento de un patito, el llegar más alto en el padre árbol… Quise quedarme allí. Tener un motivo para seguir adelante, para levantarme cada día…

Poco a poco, empecé a sentir la calidez del afecto infantil que amainaba mi amargura, los consejos de la señorita Pony, el apoyo inquebrantable de Candy, la inclusión de mi nombre en cada oración de la hermana María, y hasta las bromas de Tom, quien pronto se convirtió en el hermano que nunca tuve, al pedirme consejo para gustar de alguna señorita pues tenía la idea, que Candy se burlaría inmisericorde al saberlo enamorado ¿Por qué? Por la sencilla razón que él aprovechaba cada ocasión para reírse de sus ansias por ver a Albert que puntualmente, llegaba a visitarle cada sábado. La mayoría de las veces, salían a pasear, mientras Tom me llevaba en su carruaje a Lakewood cuando iba por provisiones para el rancho. Mientras él realizaba sus obligaciones, yo visitaba tu sepulcro vacío, llorando incansable

Un día, ya no hubo más lágrimas que derramar. El dolor no cesaba, pero el sufrimiento, sí. El cariño de la gente y los niños que adoraba, hacían que sanara poco a poco mi corazón. **Veo arboles verdes, rosas rojas también,** **las veo florecer , para mí y para tí** **y pienso que es un mundo maravilloso**

Una vez, quise surcar los cielos a tu lado. Una vez, quise vivir por los dos. Pensé que te lo debía hasta que me dí cuenta que primero, me debía a mí misma el vivir por mí. Y cuando pude reconciliarme conmigo, pude reconciliarme con los demás. Traté de comprender a mis padres, a quienes seguramente habían educado de una forma más rígida y distante que a mí, agradecí a la vida el tener a mi abuela en cada paso, me sentí verdaderamente feliz cuando supe que Archie también seguía adelante y le había propuesto matrimonio a Annie.

Y entonces, empecé a disfrutar el despertar cada mañana.

 **Veo cielos de azul y nubes de blanco.** **El día glorioso y brillante, la oscura noche sagrada,** **y pienso que es un mundo maravilloso.**

Stear, hoy puedo darte las gracias por haber sido parte de mi vida. No hay día en que no piense en ti. Me dedico a los niños del Hogar, como si cada pequeño, fuese el hijo que nunca tuvimos. Y les entrego todo mi amor. Y soy muy feliz cuando cada uno es adoptado porque sé que parten con una familia amorosa que les cuidará.

Agradezco cada momento que compartimos, cada charla interesante, cada proyecto en que me dejaste acompañarte, cada baile, cada bombón que me dabas a escondidas en los pasillos del san Pablo, cada abrazo que me prodigaste y cada carta que me enviaste. Te agradezco lo que has hecho de mí justo ahora: Me siento invencible. Sacaste de mí, una fortaleza que creía inexistente.

Quizá sin lo vivido, hoy sería una buena esposa. Sin mayor ambición. Sin ningún logro. En cambio, me siento orgullosa de mí. Aprecio cada instante de la vida. Valoro cada tesoro que la naturaleza nos brinda. He perdonado al pasado. Prodigo amor a la gente a mi alrededor. Y aunque siempre voy a amarte y aún te añoro como una loca, hoy soy feliz.

 **Los colores del arcoíris son tan hermosos en el cielo,** **o lson también las caras de las personas que van por ahí.** **Veo amigos estrechándose las manos diciendo "¿ _cómo estás_? " ****cuando en realidad quieren decir " _te quiero"_**

Miro al mundo desde una perspectiva nueva, observo detalles que antes pasaban desapercibidos, por ejemplo, últimamente, Candy me oculta algo. Hemos vivido casi dos años aquí en el Hogar de Pony, la conozco perfectamente. Supongo que dará el siguiente paso con Albert y regresa a Chicago. Me alegraría. Se merecen el uno al otro. Quizá algún día Tom siente cabeza también. Parece que mis consejos le sirvieron más de lo que esperaba y ahora en el pueblo, es un coqueto incorregible.

Observo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María y veo mi futuro…

 **Oigo bebés llorando, los veo crecer. E** **llos aprenderán mucho más de lo yo jamás sabré,** **y pienso que es un mundo maravilloso .** **Si, pienso que este es un maravilloso mundo**

Han pasado dos años desde tu partida, mi querido Stear, y aunque todo el mundo me dice que es hora de salir con algún chico, yo no lo necesito, ni deseo hacerlo. Esperaré a que tú regreses por mí. Solo te pido, que vengas cuando ya sea muy viejita ¿Eh?

Vives en mi corazón.

Patricia O'bryan"

-¡Patty! – exclama una voz a mis espaldas

Giro y sin levantarme, me impresiono de lo que veo en el lumbral. No puedo creerlo. Son los recuerdos. Han hecho mella en mí… Tres pares de ojos me miran expectantes a mi reacción. Albert, Candy y…

-¡Es cierto Patty! No estás soñando- irrumpe Candy con su cantarina voz.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Pero ¡Qué..!

-¿Importa? Acabas de pedirme que venga por ti. Aquí estoy. –declara él

-¡Invocaba a un ángel de la muerte! ¡Para el fin de mi existencia! Acaso estoy…

-¡No! Ni yo lo estoy. Hay tanto que contarte, si deseas escuchar…

Comienzo a empujarlo hacia la calle. Mi dedo comienza acusador y termina siendo toda la palma contra su pecho ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Dos años y ni una pista de tu paradero. Hay una tumba… -exclamo con una mezcla de asombro, furia y emoción

-Lo sé. Al principio, todo era muy confuso y luego… No quise ser un estorbo

-¿A qué te refieres?

Baja la mirada. Observo su cuerpo y noto su delgadez. Tardo en reparar que desea mostrarme algo. Su pantalón ligeramente levantado mostrando una prótesis.

-Es una estupidez. No sabes todo lo que pasamos

-Ahora lo sé…

-Archie ¿Lo sabe?

-No. Quisiera que me acompañes. Si tu quieres...

-¿Qué quieres de mí? No soy la misma –digo con aflicción. Si no te gusto ¿Me abandonarás otra vez?

-Yo tampoco soy el mismo. Pero será un honor, si me dejas conocerte de nuevo.

-¡Stear!

-¿Es un sí?

-¡Es un si!- exclamo arrojándome a sus brazos sin importarme nada más que su sola presencia. Ya habrá tiempo de charlar, de aclarar, de ajustar cuentas con Candy y su ahora revelado misterio. Stear ha vuelto. Y a su lado no solo el mundo, ¡Todo, todo es maravilloso!


End file.
